Till Death Do Us Part
by IamtheBadWolfX
Summary: Fenrir Greyback finds a couple to devour.


"I should really head home, my love. It's getting dark and my mom might begin to worry." The young fingers of a sixteen year old ran over the rugged flesh of a man who would soon become of age in a matter of days. Her eyes brought out feelings of any man who had ever breathed, made them feel things they could never express in words. For the son of the nobleman that stood before her, he felt a warmth looking into her honey colored eyes, felt as if the girl could stare into his soul for the brinks of forever and he would be content for the rest of his life.

Vincent's own fingers nestled within her brunette locks, pulling her in for a soft kiss before he slowly moved down upon his knees. It was upon one knee that his left hand would move inside of his coat's pocket, pulling out a black box. Once the top was open, Alyssa would be able to see the ring that glimmered before her very eyes. It was beautiful, and even despite the darkness that breathed around them. Had they taken notice of the things around them, perhaps they would have realized just how unnaturally quiet it seemed, so close to the brink of the woods, and yet there wasn't a sound of any birds, or any houses that had their lights on, for it was completely dark aside from the streetlamps that they stood underneath.

"Alyssa, I know that we are both very young, but there's no one else that I would rather love, rather marry, than you. Even in my worst times, you've been there for me, through sickness and in health, through the times when I thought I had no one, you showed me that I was wrong. I want us to be together from this day forward, for me to look inside of your eyes for the rest of my life and know that you're mine just as much as I am yours. Alyssa, will-" But then he stopped, his eyes moving from her own to a massive figure in the background.

Alyssa's heart seemed to melt as the little black box was presented before her. It was such a tiny box, a box that could fit in the palm of her lover's hand, yet it meant so much to her. It was best gift anyone could have given to her, and with each word he spoke, the more her heart would swell. She would say yes, for she had waited for what seemed like an eternity to hear him finally propose to her. But his blue optics slowly rose from her own, and as his eyes took notice of something else besides the woman that stood before him, Alyssa would turn her head slightly. The sight behind her made her rise quickly, moving behind Vincent and pulling him a bit away from whatever they were seeing before them.

The creature stood before them, successfully blocking the road that would lead them safely to their homes. They were trapped between the woods and the animal. "W-What is that?" Alyssa asked, her fingernails clutching onto the fabric of her lover's sleeve. As for Vincent himself, he was slowly backing away, protectively standing between the creature and the woman that he loved, as if he assumed he could protect her from the monster that loomed before them. But as the young girl spoke, the werewolf snarled, baring his teeth and growling deeply. Alyssa turned quickly, doing what she could only assume would be the best option: to run. Vincent soon followed suit, twisting around and chasing after Alyssa through the thick woods. But they would soon come to realize that those woods were his home, that they had ran right into their deaths.

Alyssa smelled divine, innocent at it's finest. In all truth, had they split up and decided to run two different directions, Fenrir would rather have preferred her, would have chased her and left Vincent to run off wherever he wished. But it was obvious that the wouldn't be able to get to her without going through him, and Fenrir would gladly abide by their wishes of being slaughtered together. They could spend their last moments on this Earth alive together, could hold each other close for all Fenrir cared, so long as he would finally be able to rip their bones apart and devour their insides.

They darted passed several trees, attempting to keep as much distance between themselves and the creature that followed behind him. Alyssa's fingers held on to her lovers, moving as fast as she could. "What is that thing?" She cried, turning her head back to see if the animal was behind them. It wasn't. At least, not from what she could make out as her eyes adjusted to the darkness that consumed the space around them. They were going to die. She was sure of it.

"In here," Vincent whispered urgently, forcing her inside of the thick space underneath the Earth, a little hole that was hardly visibly, and surely wasn't big enough for such a large animal to get into. Vincent quickly adjusted them so that he was closest to the entrance of the hole. His breathing was heavy, and yet he tried to keep it shallow, attempted to adjust it so that he wouldn't seem so nervous in front of the love of his life. He had seen her cry only a few times in his life, and each time his heart had been broken by her gaze, but the fear and loneliness that consumed the beautiful honey colored eyes that he loved more than life itself. If he was going to die tonight, at least he would die looking into those beautiful orbs. "Alyssa, you need to be quiet." She was sobbing hard, her breathing quick, loud and the pupils around her honey orbs were red and blotchy. Even as she cried, she was a beauty to behold.

He pulled the box back from his pocket, and instead of asking her, he quickly placed it around the finger it belonged on, and it slid perfectly in place, as if it was pure destiny that it was put there. "I love you. You stay here, alright? You make no sound, Alyssa. You don't breathe loudly, you don't leave this spot..no matter what you hear. Do you promise me?"

"Promise me you'll be alright..that'll we'll be okay and I promise you I'll stay here." Alyssa responded, hearing the sounds of the cracking of sticks underneath massive feet somewhere in the distance. It was closing in on them. They both knew it. And if Vincent didn't leave, they would be trapped together, and neither would have a chance to live. But she didn't want him to go. Didn't want him to risk himself for her freedom or her life. She wasn't worth that, nor was she that selfless.

He flashed her a dashing wink, before slowly moving out of the rabbit hole. "I promise I won't let you die." And with that he moved away from her, leaving her to burrow herself further inside of the hole, cradling her knees against her chest. Was she supposed to wait there, to breathe in the silence until she was either saved, or the morning's sun rose up and surely the beast would have left her alone. How could she leave Vincent out there? They didn't know what they were dealing with, didn't know what was stalking them and chasing them like prey. Only an hour ago, they were just humans, their biggest worry was graduating High School and figuring out which college to go to. Now? Now they were fearing whether or not they would survive the end of tonight. Whether they would see the brinks of dawn once again.

Somewhere in the distance from that rabbit hole, Vincent ran as fast as he could, purposely making noise so that he would be heard. He screamed loud into the dark air, calling out for the beast that lurked within the woods. He was challenging Fenrir, trying to divert his attention away from the girl that he loved. But what neither of them were counting on was the fact that Fenrir didn't need eyes to see anyone, didn't need to hear their aggressive voices to know where they were. No, in fact..all he needed was their scent. And what a scent she had. Yet, she was so frightened, so terrified, that Fenrir didn't believe she would move away from the rabbit hole that she had confined herself into. She was sitting and waiting for her death, giving Fenrir the chance to devour two people tonight.

The sound of the man screaming would reward him in finally getting the werewolf's attention as he slammed his body into the boy, his back colliding with the tree behind him. In that instant, the boy would put up a fight, quickly punching Fenrir in the snout. Blood rolled down Fenrir's fur, yet he paid it no mind as he used his fur-covered claws to break the boy's wrist. Then the other. He wouldn't kill him, not as quickly as he should have. But he had a plan, a plan that would only work if the boy couldn't run away or fight back..but he still had to breathe. Still had to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted him to live for as long as he could possibly stand the pain, so that he would watch as Fenrir devoured the little girl he loved with all of his heart.

She could hear it from a mile away, the sound of Vincent's agonizing screams of terror and pain, could hear the sound of the bones breaking underneath the strength of the creature. She couldn't sit there any longer, and she broke her promise, quickly standing up and making her way through the woods. The branches of the dead trees scratched over her flesh, ripped through her dress and skin as she ran. Finally there he lay, barely breathing, but alone. Did the creature leave? Surely he hadn't left the man there without a single bite, and besides the broken limbs, he was still very much alive.

"Vincent," Alyssa whispered, attempting to help him up, only to hear him cry out as he put weight on a leg. She couldn't drag him away, couldn't stand him up and help him. She realized that she would have to leave him, or stay there with him and risk the animal coming back and finishing them off. But she didn't want to leave him.

"Alyssa...go!" He sufficed enough energy to call for her to leave. Told her to get out of there and not look back. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave.

"But you promised we would get out of this together! I can't leave you." Alyssa tried again, this time dragging him by the coat that he wore, but she only could go a few inches without having to stop. He weighed more than she did. "Vincent! I won't leave you!" Her ignorance would soon be her downfall.

Her red hair was taken into Fenrir's clawed hands, forcing her away from the boy and down on the ground close to him. Vincent said something inaudible, even attempted to drag himself, but he wouldn't be able to move very far before he stopped, crying out as his wound drug through dirt and other filth that had accumulated over the Earth. A raspy, inhuman chuckle erupted from the beast's throat, before he used his other hand to rip the dress off of her body, exposing her pink panties underneath. The girl was a virgin, Fenrir knew it from the moment he sniffed her out in the neighborhood. Beautiful, young, and so much more than just that. She was lively and vivid, unique in ways no human should have ever been. He could smell it all on her, knew she was meant for more than just humanity. She was perfection in the human form.

With her hair still in his grasp, he would have to rely on only one hand to rip the panties off of her, her bubble ass sticking up before him as she struggled. She screamed. Her nails dug into the dirt beneath her, attempting to crawl away. But she wouldn't be able to. He grabbed a hold of her belly, hoisting her bottom half up so that he could penetrate her warm center, pushing his cock deep within her. He could feel her hymen breaking and giving away to his massive size. He kept her firmly in place, his hips grinding against her struggling body as he thrusted within her, time and time again. He didn't care how brutal he was, how she hadn't had time to adjust to his size, instead he tore into her with the aggression that he often held.

Bringing her head up so that he could rub his snout against her cheek and hear her sobs as he took her innocence, took that glimmer of happiness. And while he did all this, he could hear Vincent close by, struggling, growling, swearing at him. He wasn't even a true man, hadn't fucked his mate like he should have, and that was his loss.

For several minutes, his hips were relentless in their assault, her blood coating over his cock to make sliding into her much more pleasurable. She had stopped screaming, her once tanned flesh now pale...barren and void of emotion. It was then that he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, tearing through flesh and infecting her with lycanthropy, letting it sore through her veins and alter her completely before he came within her core and released her.

She wasn't dead by any means, but she didn't move, didn't rise her hands to stand up, didn't make any motion. She was completely numb. And so he would move to her lover, who was snarling at the monster, cursing at him angrily. It was then that Fenrir grabbed the boy's hair on his scalp, his clawed feet pushing at the boy's back. It took a hard pull, and the boy's screaming became louder as he was ripped apart, flesh of his neck tearing away like paper, and soon his skull and fragments of his vertebrae would come clean off, the rest of his carcass falling dead to the Earth. Vacant of any life.

Fenrir moved in front of the girl once he was reverted back to human, tossing her the skull of her dead fiancee. "I gave you a gift, girl. And in time you'll learn to love it." He then apparated away, leaving her to gather her thoughts, and to morn over the death of not only her fiancee, but her humanity as well.


End file.
